Conventionally, there is a corresponding point detecting device for corresponding between two images by seeking a high-correlation region from one image to another image. For instance, there is a technique of using vectors of blocks having been calculated at a space or a passed frame as candidate vectors, limiting a search to regions with update vectors added to the candidate vectors, and conducting a recursive processing on the whole image.